<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Escort, sex days in skip beat! by Mimag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372186">The Escort, sex days in skip beat!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimag/pseuds/Mimag'>Mimag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sex days in skip beat! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skip Beat!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimag/pseuds/Mimag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of oneshots in the world of skip beat!. Most of them will be explicit(lemons or limes). But it could have some T rating in it. Some might be canon, like a fic reaction to a last chapter or simply a what if situation that happened in the past and turned naughty. Some might be AU. Some might be happening in a future setting where characters are further in their lifes. Etc...<br/>Mostly Ren and Kyoko but other characters might appear depending on my inspiration.<br/>First one is rate M.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sex days in skip beat! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Escort, sex days in skip beat!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+discord+naughty+channel+of+course">The discord naughty channel of course</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own skip beat!<br/>That what happen when you try staying innocent but your words have a will of their own and want to turn in the gutter without you agreeing to it. Six days before last chapter turned into sex days.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Thursday evening. We were in the middle of winter, the beginning of February. It was snowing with large flakes that fell swirling on people strolling in the street.</p><p>A female figure wrapped in an impressive amount of layers almost running on the snowy streets while avoiding the people she met in her path. Well, rather than walking, rather than running, it looked more like she was sliding between people. Her own feet advancing on the ground in countless controlled slides. Left next to the gentleman, right in an elegant curve to avoid a pushchair and the mom nearby. Her short golden hair ruffled by the wind twirled as she accelerated again.</p><p>A man across the sidewalk stopped to look at the view, the eyes full of sparkles and amusement. A person really had to be in a hurry to risk falling on the slippery and frozen ground after the various temperature drops and snowfall. The figure disappeared and the man continued on his way.</p><p>The young woman shook the door of the store shivering and tinkled the bell as she entered. The relaxing scent of teas and the intoxicating aroma of pastries greeted her and the young woman sighed with relief. Finally home.</p><p>Her feet were soaked and she had frightened many times by avoiding falling close but she had managed to be on time. He still had two hours left to make the special bi-monthly opening on Thursday. It opened two Thursdays out of four in the evening each month. And often also two full weekends per month from Sunday to Monday included.</p><p>This allowed her to open the back and close the tea room. It was not open often, but the club in the back of the shop was still doing quite well. It was mainly a music club. Not giant but not tiny either. But from time to time, the booths provided on the sides made it a meeting club. It was popular.</p><p>She shed several layers, shivering, she was not very thick so when the thermometer went down in the negatives, she was quickly refrigerated. She had almost no resistance to the cold. Her cat mewed her welcome and she took her in her arms.</p><p>Kyoko could not of course have managed all of this on her own, the tearoom plus the club, so when she decided to open the club, she also hired staff. Coincidences or not but her two friends had answered present. Kanae had just resigned from her old job and Chiori was going crazy at her previous job. She had never told them that she intended to open a club but when she offered them a job here, they were delighted.</p><p>Kyoko made a good living thanks to the tearoom and pastries that were all the rage.</p><p>But she still couldn't have renovated the rear and opened the club without her mother's legacy. Kyoko still felt guilty for having used part of it for something that was not an emergency but the music was important to her and her mother cared so little for her during the period when she was alive and still maintaining a meagre contact with her that the scruples that Kyoko felt had however faded somewhat.</p><p>Kijima entered as usual quite early. He was the bartender of the club and an incredible playboy. But he was someone nice and professional which seemed to him sufficient for her. And then he made the best cocktails in the world.</p><p>It was an opening night for the club and in this cold and moribund season, it would be even more crowded than usual. Her friends entered an hour later as Kyoko finished changing.</p><p>"Hi, they both said. Without effusions, they Kanae and Chiori went directly to the private door leading inside the club to change as well.</p><p>Kyoko closed the lights of the tearoom, leaving only a small light panel indicating that the club was open and that it was necessary to turn around the building of the tearoom and to borrow the small lane on the left to reach the entry. When the club opened on weekdays it was always from 8 pm until 2 am morning because she had to get up the next day for the tearoom. She always opened later the Fridays coming the tomorrow of a club day but still. And it was a rarity that she decided to not open the tearoom those Fridays.</p><p>Yet, she couldn't let it open later, she was always too tired to think clearly past a certain hour. She wasn't a nighty person. Not especially at least. When she had decided to open a club it was only based on the fact she love music and singing not on the fundamental principle of being at night. That and a market research she had done and had revealed what could work the best if she would decide to open something else.</p><p>Another thing she forgot to take into account was the noise and the people that this kind of place attracted. And if we added the sexual aspect ... We could say that ultimately, the idea was only moderately made for her. An understatement.</p><p>She was only 24 years old but she was far from the party type. Really far from it. In result, she would take care of finance, papers and orders from the club, well sheltered from all that in her apartment above the tearoom or, if necessary, when she had no choice seconded Kijima at the bar. She was not an alcohol specialist since she drank little but she knew the basics and could also handle non-alcoholic cocktails.</p><p>In addition, although he was the usual bartender, Kijima could not always be present. He had another job most of the time and except in exceptional cases like today, he only insured the two weekends of the month, not Thursdays. Which meant she had to take care of it anyway</p><p>Kyoko joined Kijima behind the long bar while he was already serving customers. It must be said that 8 o'clock in the evening had just struck and as she had said in the winter, there was a crowd.</p><p>Kanae and Chiori were in a lively discussion chatting at the bar when Kyoko arrived. She saw the list of orders already there and began the task with a sigh, regretting that she could not chat with them that they were waiting to be able to go and serve customers. Of course, she was doing fine, but something was missing. Sometimes she just dreamed of more.</p><p>Fast-paced adventures or just company. Oh, she adored her friends and they even happened to go to the tearoom or come to help her sometimes but it was rare because they were very busy. When they worked at the club, their positions meant that they could have little dialogue. And apart from that Chiori had her band, that was another reason Kyoko hired her, she was an amazing DJ. And Kanae was a model which took a lot of her time.</p><p>Kyoko sighed again.</p><p>If she had to be honest, she knew that even if her friends had been there all the time, it wouldn't have changed anything.</p><p>She felt alone that's all.</p><p>She scolded herself for indulging into apitoyement.</p><p>But a last sigh had time to pass and Kanae cracked. Turning to her with an irritated frown.</p><p>"What's the matter?" she asked.</p><p>Kyoko shook her head and pretended that it was nothing but her friend did not want to let go of the piece and Kyoko finally confessed what had activated her melancholy. It was not new, however. It had been a while, several years to tell the truth. It didn't happen right after she broke up with Sho. No, for a long time, she had been very happy to be alone or just with Kanae. But the years had passed and the sentimental idiot that she was had repointed the tip of her nose with dread. That and then there was her other concern.</p><p>This did not concern her most of the time and if it was up to her, she would not have cared until the dawn of time. Nevertheless, her body and more precisely her hormones did not hesitate to remind her regularly enough, a little too much, that he felt neglected and mistreated by her lack of interest in a very specific category.</p><p>Indeed, Kyoko  did not care much for sexuality. It's not that she wasn't able to take care of some urges if needed but it didn't seem to appease her body. At least, not very much. So she stopped caring to do altogether. Which only explained the growing frustration. But really, sex be damn.</p><p>She was far more concerned about feeling lonely. She knew it was a bad news. She didn't to fall in love. But the loneliness wouldn't leave either.</p><p>"We need to find you a man declared Kanae at last after several seconds of silence. Chiori nodded in approval.</p><p>Kyoko brushed it away.</p><p>"I don't want a man, I just want this feeling of loneliness to go away"</p><p>Her friend sighed and pinched her nose with a groan.</p><p>"And how do you expect to get rid of this feeling if you don't do something about it? Like find someone?" Half growled Kanae.</p><p>"I don't want to find someone repeated Kyoko.</p><p>"Besides, even if I did. You know all too well I wouldn't have the time to engage into it. I'm too busy here Kyoko countered as she hoped it would dissuade her friends to push it. She was already regretting opening up about this. She loves her friends but Kanae and Chiori can be quite pushy when they on to something.</p><p>Fortunately her friends could only agree to that and Kyoko thought her saved. She still felt stressed and tired but not frightened anymore.</p><p>"I would just need to take some pressure off and I'd be good Kyoko added to close the conversation.</p><p>That's when Kijima popped up right behind her with the most smug smile she has ever seen him sport. He leaned over the counter with a conspiratorial smile and spoke to them in a whisper:</p><p>"Have I ever told you about my other job, girls?"</p><p>Kanae blinked and then looked at Kijima with suddenly a dangerous glim in the eye and she patted his shoulder victoriously.</p><p>"That's perfect Kijima!" She exclaimed. "Marvellous idea"</p><p>He grinned wickedly.</p><p>"You're welcome"</p><p>Kyoko and Chiori looked at each other confused.</p><p>When Kijima explained the details of what his other job entailed, Kyoko was crimson and Chiori was cheering with Kijima and Kanae.</p><p>"Awesome" Chiori said again.</p><p>Kyoko shook her head vehemently but they ignored her completely while the kept talking about it.</p><p>"And as you are my friends and I know all of you and I can vouch for each one of you to be good people, you would even have a correct discount as a client" Kijima stated with a smile as he pulled out three hard carton cards with an infinite dark blue sign on it and contact information.</p><p>"Prices?"</p><p>Kijima smiled.</p><p>"Which ones?"</p><p>Her friend raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"The prices depends on the person, the popularity, the services" He explained.</p><p>"Minimal one independently of all that and maximal one without anything type of services" Kanae quickly asked.</p><p>He told them. Kyoko paled under her red face and Chiori and Kanae gaped.</p><p>"Wow", they both said.</p><p>"Tell me Kijima, is the highest price one is to everyone or-</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"Only one person can demand this sum"</p><p>"I see" Kanae said and Kyoko begin to step backward quietly but two small but strong hands on her shoulders, the ones of Chiori blocked her.</p><p>Kijima pointed at the three cards, one for each.</p><p>"We have a website to well…He smile maliciously, "take an appointment or do your shopping"</p><p>Kanae grinned.</p><p>"Thank you Kijima, you're saving us to try to convince this stubborn one to assume it" she told him pointing at Kyoko with her thumb.</p><p>He nodded. He had eaves-dropped the conversation. Someone was a little bit frustrated it appeared.</p><p>"But out of pure curiosity and to compare price as we don't know very much about it yet-…, she begun again.</p><p>"Yes?</p><p>"How much would it be for you?"</p><p>He grinned wildly and answered.</p><p>Chiori whistled.</p><p>"You must be high-ranked "Chiori said</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>"How did you know it's ranked? Kijima asked with amusement.</p><p>"I just figured that the difference of price couldn't be only because of seniority" Chiori told him with an odd spark in the eye.</p><p>"Well, you guessed right"</p><p>"Let's browse the website, Kanae declared as Kijima went to serve clients and Chiori forced Kyoko to approach the counter again as Kanae looked it up on her phone.</p><p>"I'm now so glad you making a good earning Kyoko, it's actually possible" Kanae commented as she begun looking at picture.</p><p>Paled as a ghost and trying to not look at it, half intrigued half thinking it was absurd Kyoko grumbled and fought with her friends.</p><p>"I'm not reserving anything on this, Kanae! What are you thinking?! I didn't even know he does this sort of job. Not that it bothers me but I'm not going there or anything like that" She growled. She nearly had to shout. It wasn't as bad here at the bar that in other place as Kyoko had installed the club so that music would quieter at the bar but it was still a bit loud.</p><p>"You are. Don't pretend, Kanae insisted. You were stating the truth when you said you didn't have time to find a guy and flirt with him etc. But don't say to me you're not frustrated. I would have gone crazy if I were you. I'm sure you have pulsions. The only time you did it was with Sho. And that was worse that not doing it"</p><p>Chiori mimed vomiting and Kyoko sighed. She knew they were right but she was far too timid to do that. There was no way she would. The poor dud who would end-up with her if did wouldn't even want to approach her.</p><p>She shook her head again and Kanae face shift into a cunning face.</p><p>"Neh, you remember when you told me when you acted a few little roles that you would like to do it again?" asked innocently Kanae.</p><p>Kyoko nodded. It was before taking this tearoom. She had got it from her grandmother, the only person that had cared about her when she was a child and until she met Kanae, she couldn't let it go and when she died she was resolute to make the tearoom lives again.</p><p>"Don't you think you would have naked or at least daring scenes and roles to do if you pursuit in this idea and do it? There are plenty of them and if you can't act them you won't be able to keep the role sometimes" Kanae stated a bit harshly, knowing that she it would got to her. She knew that, she had tried acting before going for modelling. What she didn't tell Kyoko was that you could simply avoid those types of roles completely. But it was to make hear reason so.</p><p>Kyoko hanged her head, defeated and agreed to try it.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>She had fought against it. She had really done everything she could. She had even managed to cancel her appointment and had succeeded in making her friends throw the towel. They had gave up trying to convince her when she had threatened to fire them if they insist and talk more about it. They had already took a date for her but Kyoko had quickly cancelled it.</p><p>She was not sure of anything except the fact that she had no time and was embarrassed by the idea. Sometimes Kyoko thought that she should still have accepted for the beauty of the adventure. Because whatever she said, the feeling of loneliness did not go away and it would have been better than nothing. But other times, just the prospect of meeting a complete stranger for that paralyzed her with embarrassment.</p><p>But then Chiori arrived one evening barely two weeks later with a big smile slitting across her face. Brandishing the card victoriously, she had announced coming back from an appointment. Not the most daring of the genre, just someone to keep him company. And honestly, she had only seen profits all along and wondered if she would do it again for something different next time.</p><p>Kyoko had simply pinched the lips into a thin line without a word.</p><p>It was the week before her period and she was more than irritable and frustrated at that time. It was also because she knew very well to which service she would go to if she took the plunge. She didn't want company all the time and as she had told her friends, she was way too busy to take the time to see someone. She sighed. It was still not a good idea. Or at least, it was the kind of terrifying plan.</p><p>But Kyoko had made up her own mind to put a little adventure into her life when she could.</p><p>And in all sincerity, she knew that her body would be grateful for it.</p><p>She opened her laptop and took the card. It was apparently not the classic card Kijima had given them, she found when she opened the home page. But the exclusive Blue card obligatorily giving discounts to customers. As Kijima had said, this card was only given to those whose staff vouched for them in advance.</p><p>She started looking at the profiles. With the card, she had on average 20 or 30 percent less to pay. It was still expensive however. She couldn't always see photos and simply refused to consider those who did at least put a picture of what it looked like. Even if only a part like the hands or the mouth. For some it was the torso. She refrained from even looking at those who put their genitals as an image, she wanted to vomit at those. A little class was the minimum.</p><p>She continued to scroll through the profiles for a while, resolved to dot it now that she decided herself but not finding any inspiring. It was far too vague to put her in confidence most of the time. Oh sure, the site was well done and you could filter what you wanted to see and not. But most of them only displayed the person's age, the sex obviously male.</p><p>Most of them seemed to work for the same agency except a party and Kyoko did not take long to understand that she had ended up on a more general site when photos of women also began to appear. She should not have chosen the agency site but a showing a bit of all the agencies and professionals. She closed the page and sought again, being careful to click on the site with the agency logo. It was immediately better.</p><p>The site was in black and blue background.</p><p>Classy pictures streamed in front of her eyes. No more dirty ones. In fact it was very mysterious and even chastened. There were still the ages of course and the physical condition. A little resume of what they look like and the services they offered. The pictures were only of eyes or hands or a blurred silhouette in shadows.</p><p>She scrolled, a lot more intrigued.</p><p>Brown eyes mostly passed in front of her. Sexy ones to mischievous ones. She couldn't decide though. The resume was a lot better but how could she know it she would be attracted. Kyoko groaned and decided to use logic to pick. She went to the most expensive ones. As there weren't pictures of them, not complete one, the ranking could only be based on a few things like experience in the agency and how good they were at this. Kyoko blushed at her own thoughts.</p><p> But if she was doing this then the best was the better, right?</p><p>She scrolled again and suddenly stopped at deep green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Now, that was beautiful eyes. There was a gleam in it like they were teasing you. But something more difficult to differ, something hidden. She stayed captivate by them a moment before realising what she was doing. Those eyes had chosen for her.</p><p>She quickly read into the resume but she had got the feeling it was most likely not done by the person itself but more often written by someone else.</p><p>She took a decision and went to take an appointment.</p><p>And gasped at the price. She hadn't see it before.</p><p>Fortunately she was thrifty most of the time and had a bit to spare without even counting her legacy.</p><p> Okay.</p><p>Let's be crazy.</p><p> Just for once.</p><p>The site asked to pass the card if she had one and she took a photo of the blue infinite sign and sent it with the code provided. She got her discount even if it was still prohibitive. Some personal questions came that she had not seen anywhere else but she answered anyway. It was just on age, her desires for the appointment and respect for in one another. Fair stuff.</p><p> She reserved for earliest slot that would come available in the evening and out of Thursdays and paid before the site told her it would be confirmed in next 24h.</p><p>…</p><p>That's how she found herself not even a week later at an address, in front of a building. It was a common building, high and full of windows, just a bit speaking about luxury but all recent ones were like that. Nothing special no that is until she saw the blue and black window at the highest window of it.  A man had called to confirm the date a few days ago and they had agreed on today. She wasn't really sure what she was doing. She was scared. Embarrassed. Excited. Curious.</p><p>She pressed the button of the last floor and waited.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The top of a silhouette with a gnarled but extended body rose with a feline grace. His breath went out in a soft whisper and a crumpled shirt was passed over revealing the impressive stature of the figure; the endless limbs and the accompanying fine muscles. The sensual figure stood on the pad of his feet without a sound and soon the trousers joined the shirt on the soft carpet of a jet black. The slender shadow didn't lost a second and his feet moved in hushed steps towards the bathroom. The water started to flow and the heat to cloud the mirror but it still caught a glimpse of light forest eyes and dark brown eyes for a blink.</p><p>The buzzer went on when the water stopped to run. Brawny elongate fingers reached out and a sharp index pushed the entry access then stretched on the right to turn on some music in the hall then the suite and enhanced the atmosphere.</p><p>Water dripped on the ground as the tall male brushed the towel on him before passing a smooth white turtle neck pull and black fitting pants. He stayed bare-feet.</p><p>Walking from the carpet of the bedroom to the tiles of the kitchen, he brought wine out and two glass of water.</p><p>The bell rang softly.</p><p>Next appointment starting.</p><p>His fingers took hold of the door's handle and he opened the door with a professional smile.</p><p>…</p><p>After much hesitation she pushed the buzzer. Snow was falling again and she was freezing to death. No matter her apprehensions she couldn't postpone to enter anymore. The door clicked and she quickly pulled at the door to slip inside the hall. She was wearing thick white trousers and several layers of clothes at the top. A long sleeve t-shirt, two pullovers, a poncho and of course her coat. But it didn't help at all. She was still refrigerated.</p><p>So when she went in she was more than glad of the residual heat even if the hall didn't seem to be with heating. Seeing the clock at the front, she realized she had dodged around so much that she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She tool the elevator in a rush and waited anxiously for the last floor.</p><p>When she came out of it, blue and white tenuous lights lightened the dark hall and a subdued slow tune of music coming from the speakers changed the atmosphere completely. The walls were black, the tiles too, only some blue inscriptions on the walls were of a different colour and the lights brightened the contrasts between them. She advanced shakily to the door with the number 10 written on it.</p><p>Kyoko stared at the white panel of the door with a big jet black ten on it and under an infinite blue sign again.</p><p>She grumbled under her breath. It was so obvious she hadn't a chance to miss it. There was just no way she could have mistook the pattern. Not that she wanted to miss it but they just didn't give any chance to clients to back out. It was not fair.</p><p>Her breath came in and she could see the mist of it in the air. Even here, it was icy. She hoped that at least inside there would be a heater. No way she was doing that in that chilling temperature.</p><p>She thought about knocking then decided against it and rang the bell.</p><p>What greeted her when the door opened would stay graved in her retinas for a while and she gasped bringing down un-melted flakes of snow from her golden hair.</p><p>The first thing that came up in her mind about him was: Huge. Like, he was literally a giant. A very well-proportioned one but still a giant.  The second was the beautiful green eyes she had seen on the site. But was marked her mind even more was the sulphurous vibe he carried around. He wore sensuality like a second lethal skin. It was powerful and scandalous. A divine face on an evil tantalising body. It was an infernal charm.</p><p>Now she understood why women would damn themselves for a man like that. She was still two meters away and she was already feeling the effects of his presence. Even a nun would renounce to her vows.</p><p>And why a man like that had chosen this sort of job.</p><p>
  <em>What a sex lollipop…</em>
</p><p>His voice rumbled in a throaty bass tone caress as he saluted her. The roughness of it rippling on her skin and giving her goose-bumps.</p><p>"Hi" squeaked her voice as she replied.</p><p>The placid smile of the man changed somewhat upon hearing her response and a hint of amusement passed over his sort of neutral smiling face. Because the smile he gave her when he opened was clearly just a professional one.</p><p>He raised his arm and a hand full of sprawling fingers closed over hers when she reached back.</p><p>"Come in," he said, fading to let her pass. "You look frozen, it's warmer inside"</p><p>After a hesitation Kyoko entered and closed it behind her.</p><p>He walked past her and she could smell his scent for the first time. She violently blushed. The musky scent was a heavenly mix of fresh aquatic notes and woody sweet tastes. She supposed the sea odours was his perfume and the wood flagrances his own physiological scent. It didn't really matter. It just gave her the envy to roll in it, sleep in it. She breathed deeply then felt guilty and shocked at her behaviour. It was nearly infuriating how much this man natural constitution was meant to entice and seduce. No one should be allowed to draw such a web of attraction.</p><p>She growled internally.</p><p>
  <em>Lollipop on a stick for women…on sale…Feel free to try it…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a trap…</em>
</p><p>She followed him down a small hallway and began to feel the heat seeping through her clothes. Falling on a mirror, she noticed her face red with cold and embarrassment and her hair full of snow. She removed her coat and most of her layers humid with snow beside her blouse under it all. He proposed her to sit a minute and she did.</p><p>She watched the man walk away with her long, elegant gait and pushed the heating thermometer just two tiny degrees. He turned to her and seeing his expression almost scandalized, his lips stretched again in a little smile just a bit genuine this time.</p><p>"Sorry. I'm not increasing too much because we're going to warm up soon anyway" he told her with a grin.</p><p>If she could have coloured her face more than it already was she would. But her face had reached her maximal capacity so he couldn't see the difference fortunately. She turned the face to the side, mortified but nodded.</p><p>He was near her next moment, obviously he had come back but his silent footing was very misleading. He put two glasses of water on the foot table and sit in front of her in the same armchairs she was currently sitting.</p><p>She gulped her own in one swallow while he sipped the other.</p><p>Pulling out a folded paper from his pocket he scrutinized her before asking in a new rumble of his voice,</p><p>"It's your first time doing this sort of thing, right?"</p><p>She nodded sharply.</p><p>He unfolded the paper, put it on the table front visible, turned it and pushed it to the other side of the low table, just in front of her.</p><p>His rough voice waved to her deeply again as he asked if it was what she had required. Kyoko squeezed her legs. Such a criminal. To have an effect on her with only his voice.</p><p>She peeked quickly at the paper and let her head fall into her hands with a shriek when she realized what it was. She didn't have much experience in this area. The only one she had ever had wasn't a good one. And it had hardly been about her pleasure. So when she had to select the services she wanted, she had just picked what she knew about. Which meant not much.</p><p>Still she nodded slightly.</p><p>A chuckling sound came but her being not used to such a hoarse profound voice she didn't recognize it for what it was instantly.</p><p>Long fingers stepped in her view field and took her right hand in hostage in a delicate but firm grip and rubbed the back of her hand with a thumb.</p><p>"I'm Ren" he told in a hushed soothing tone. He was trying to calm her nerves, she was sure. He kept rubbing his thumb on her hand.</p><p>"Is three hours the exact time you asked out of me like indicated?" he continued after a while.</p><p>She acquiesced once more but still refused to turn to him.</p><p>"Could you look at me, miss?" his low voice caressed softly her ears in its permissive seductive tone making her head shifted without even realizing.</p><p>She lost herself in the green forest of his eyes for a second before blinking. His gaze was gentle and he was smiling comprehensively.</p><p>"You aren't here against your will, right?" he asked, checking she wanted this and Kyoko regretted to be able to do this more confidently.</p><p>She shook her head vividly.</p><p>He breathed in and out once then his grip on her hand tightened just a bit.</p><p>"Then, let's work in putting you at ease" he said with for the first a bit of tease in his tone. He pulled her to him by the hand he still had and took her other hand with his right one. Then suddenly, as she looked at him without understanding and still processing the previous move, he grabbed her hips in his big hands and lifted her from the ground to drop her on his lap.</p><p> She remained motionless, uneasy as his arms wrapped around her and began to rub her back gently. He ran his hands over her arms then her hair and massaged her skull with slow finger movements until it released some of the tension in her shoulders and she begun to relax.</p><p>He shifted his hands to her shoulders kneading them in strong warm pressures and soon she breathed sighs of contentment. He was very skilled in making people less anxious, she was a lot less nervous now.</p><p>"I'm here for your pleasure and only that, don't think to much, don't feel nervous" he whispered quietly in her ear and a shudder ran her back. He kept rubbing her on her arms and back with one hand, caressed a bit her covered legs even; trying to get her used to his touch little by little.</p><p>"I have a last question for you, he warned before asking." Is it your first time?"</p><p>Kyoko knew the instant what he was talking about and shook her head weakly.</p><p>"It is not. But it could just as easily be as I have really little to no experience" she admitted. "If you could qualify that of a first…" she whispered under her breath.</p><p>The caresses became softer, more lingering and he turned her face to him.</p><p>"I will be as gentle as you want to be", he stated.</p><p>"Thanks", said Kyoko, grateful.</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"You don't need to thank me"</p><p>Right. It was his job. It was his job to be patient and kind.</p><p>With one hand he approached to her face he brushed locks from her face and put them behind her ear. Kyoko felt on edge. The way he touched her was much less innocent but kept a softness in it. As if he knew she needed to be reassured.</p><p>"Can I call you Kyoko for the duration of this session?" he asked with his raspy voice.</p><p>She agreed with a renew nervous shake.</p><p>"You're really beautiful, he told her cupping her entire face in one hand. She blushed but didn't move.</p><p>Besides the eyes. She looked away from his eyes, staring at his aquiline nose so that he wouldn't notice she wasn't looking. She couldn't believe his words. He was a professional, paid to pleasure her and tell her she was beautiful. He was just being kind and considerate. Doing his job in short. It was better to not believe it. After all, she knew she was very plain.</p><p>"You're ready? He inquired after a minute and she gazed up to his patient eyes.</p><p>She nodded slowly.</p><p>He brought his face closer and once less than an inch from her, he placed his fleshy but soft lips on hers. Slowly, they began to move against hers. Sensually kneading the pulp of Kyoko's lips but gradually increasing the pressure on her lips. The heat progressively rose in her and she ended up grabbing the polo shirt he was wearing so as not to lose it.</p><p>When she begun to let escape discreet sighs between kisses, he took her to the bed. She didn't notice the change until she felt the silky surface under one of her hands. He didn't let her think as his lips turned firmer and more imperious and with a light moan he took advantage of his tongue was inside. Circling the tip of hers, inviting her to come after his, teasing the erogenous part of her palate before retreating and nibbling her lips.</p><p>She followed after him of course, lost in this voluptuous trap that was those lips, she didn’t even noticed when her blouse disappeared. Boiling giant hands appeared instead and took hold of her back, gliding on her skin with an enchanted touch.</p><p>She felt warmer and warmer.</p><p>Her face felt hot, her body too, her mind was foggy and she couldn't help but clench her thighs as he relaxed the swollen appendages and they breathed heavily.</p><p>His smoky green eyes crossed the path of her ones and such a deep invitation to sin was hidden in the emerald forest Kyoko gulped audibly.</p><p>His brown hair fell in front of them preventing her to look at this beauty and Kyoko couldn't help but reach out to brush aside his locks.</p><p>He smiled warmly and took her hand in his removing it from his face and strands fell again. He leaned his head toward her and his lips slid against her skin leaving a wet line behind as he scanned her collarbones then lower. The slightly quicker breath on her skin and the touch of his lips igniting Kyoko from the inside. She clenched her hands at his pull, distorting it she was sure but hoping to be able to touch the skin behind or that somehow he would not have it anymore. She felt him smiled against her skin and he pulled on his polo at the back of his head taking it out of him.</p><p>Kyoko did her best to press him against her. She didn't know much but she wanted to feel this skin on her, that every each of him cover her.</p><p>His slender fingers grabbed her waist and her pants were gone when two strong ones slipped on each sides and snatched it out in a blink.</p><p>His caresses came back.</p><p>Stronger.</p><p>Less controlled.</p><p>Running his noble hands everywhere and anywhere on her body in a trice.</p><p>She couldn't remember having ever felt this good. She couldn't remember how to breath. Her body did but it was also on fire.</p><p>Her little moans rippled from her mouth. With each contact the tension went up in stages in her core and his touch changed again.</p><p>Becoming urgent.</p><p>Less lingering and more grabbing.</p><p>He asked her to tell him if at any moment it was too much but she was only able to feel more, to want more. He didn't ask anymore.</p><p>His digits reached her intimacy, diving in the humid proof of how excited she was and she saw Ren removing his trousers with the hand that was not busy with her.</p><p>His thumb brushed on her clit to begin a slow rhythm and each stroke burned harder, the tingling sensation coiled inside of her, contracted until a short cry escaped her as her body went over the edge.</p><p>Breathing hard puffs of air she was still half lost in bliss when a face emerged in front of hers and Ren hovered over her.</p><p>He looked at her intensely before asking:</p><p>"Still good?"</p><p>She nodded groggily.</p><p>He pulled out a small package from who knows where and ripped open the condom with his bare teeth. Applying a light but warm pressure on her knee, he made her open her legs wide. He slid his hips between them and pressed his chest against the moist skin of her chest, placing other kisses in the crook of Kyoko's neck.</p><p>She could sense how natural the movements were to him and tried to avoid thinking about the reason behind it. Not hard considering the sensations he managed to provoke with simple touches of lips on her skin.</p><p>Her moans became louder when he rubbed languidly the full length of his penis on her intimate swollen lips in a slow rotation of his pelvis.</p><p>Her breathing turned to pants and Kyoko could feel drops of wetness slither high on her thighs and conclude their run on the refined fabric of the sheets.</p><p>She was willing to beg for him to seize her, to compel him to claim her and extinguish the ache Kyoko felt building, growing stronger which each stroke. He granted her mute supplication before she could even contemplate the idea to voice it and with an imperious hard shove he penetrated her.</p><p>She gasped at the agreeable feeling of the intrusion and the fullness of it inside her.</p><p>He paused until she relaxed again and when she nodded he began to move in powerful ripples of the hips, each thrust thumping deep inside of her and Kyoko lost in the ocean of her sensations had trouble keeping awareness of reality and began to stroke his broad shoulders and his hard endless chest blindly.</p><p>Moving with force, his pushes made his pelvis hit hers and she began to answer by going meet his every thrust.</p><p>Their breathing were laboured, the pulsing between her legs so intense and scorching she felt like the inside of her was going to burn him.</p><p>He was driving himself into her core now, she was barely able to take air here and there when she was able to do so and had broken a sweat for a long while now.</p><p>As they looked into each other eyes, golden into green, half lost in the throes of passion, Kyoko experienced the sensation she had been bewitched before pleasure overcame them both. Flames from between her legs blew up and Kyoko's vision turned dark suddenly.</p><p>Seeing little stars in front of the eyes and mouth opened in a silent cry, she arched her back and her head pushed into the pillow as she unconsciously clenched her thighs around his hips as her insides tightened around him.</p><p><em>Woww…</em>her jumbled mind managed to utter.</p><p>He growled shortly and circled firmly her waist with one arm while he dropped his head above her on the cushion and gripped the sheets for a second.</p><p>They remained in that position for a few minutes, catching their breaths until he moved out and disposed of the condom.</p><p>After that Kyoko sat on the bed, trying to cover as much as she could and wondering if she could ask for a shower or if she should dress immediately. He was still laying on his back and Kyoko blushed again when her gaze fell upon his naked well-adorned body but not daring to ask she stood on the ground with the sheets around her ready to give up the shower considering that maybe he wanted her gone as fast as possible.</p><p>He caught her arm before she could step even an inch away from the bed.</p><p>"Where are you going?" his low voice demanded, perplexed and Kyoko saw he was sitting. When has he even risen up? She didn't know but he was damn fast in his moves and reflexes.</p><p>She turned her head to the side away from him when she realized her thoughts and blushed again. Indeed, he was skilled.</p><p>"To get dressed" She stated without looking at him.</p><p>"Oh? But the time isn't up" His silky voice countered.</p><p>She stared back at him, not understanding what he was saying.</p><p>"You paid for three hours, half is only gone and I well intend to honour the contract he stated with the most wicked smirk seated on his face.</p><p>The hue that rose on Kyoko's cheeks was instant and very violent. She opened the mouth to say something but he didn't give her the time to.</p><p>"Come here" he said as he grabbed her hips in his strong hands and lifted her above the bed to place her where he was sitting directly on him.</p><p>And indeed, he proved her with great ardour how much he wanted to honour his contract.</p><p>When finally the time was up, she nearly dead out of exhaustion, contentment going over everything she could have wished for but drained from her very cells.</p><p>The agency being the person who would pay him what she paid for, she didn't have much else to do so after a shower and having put on her clothes, it was time to leave.</p><p>She was already regretting to have to leave but she knew what was the deal. The memories of his big, strong arms hugging her as he pulsed inside her would remain in her memory for a long time, though. It was the best true first experience she could have asked for.</p><p>When she was on the point to reach the door she turned. It was very very awkward and she didn't know what to say so she just thanked him for his services.</p><p>Only wearing back his pants, he approached her with his firm feline steps and again pushed away some strands from her face with his slender warms fingers.</p><p> A soft smile graced his lips before they brushed her right cheek with the touch of a butterfly and he murmured against her skin in a voice dripping with sweetness and dark promises.</p><p>"It was my pleasure. Feel free to call on me again"</p><p>A new shudder ran through her and Kyoko knew she would have to take a new shower at home. She smiled weakly, nodded quietly and left without a word, her hand clamped around something in her pocket.</p><p>As she walked back under the snow to her home, she tried as much not to think about what she had just experienced as not to try again. She wanted to promise herself to stop there, she had been able to have an incredible experience and that should be more than enough. Most importantly, she knew how dangerous it would be for her to see him again. Only three hours and she already felt far too possessed by the need to see even her beautiful green eyes.</p><p>And Kyoko knew all too well it was only a job for him so she couldn't take the risk to see him again and get attach. She would have to satisfy herself with the memories of this evening. She had wanted this. It was what had convinced her at the end to go. Even if she was embarrassed, even if she was scared, even though all her prude reasons, she had wanted to experience something that could erase sho; that would a good intimate memory to remember. She couldn't have been more glad of her decision. She would never regret this.</p><p>She smiled. He had been so tender, so patient. Yet, absolutely overwhelming. He did deserved the amount he was paid and owned his reputation.</p><p>She shuddered again, remembering those hypnotic eyes.</p><p>She really shouldn't see him again.</p><p>She would fail of course.</p><p>And that's how against her common sense and economic one her sex days would begin.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you will like it. This chapter called The Escort is supposed to be a onehsot, though people already asked for me to make it a multi chapter fic as i also posted it on fanfiction.net. We'll see about it.<br/>I hope you will have found it as hot as i did while i was writing it. Yes i know, you're going to kill me for stopping there. ^^<br/>Kisses.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>